Jamie's Shock of a Lifetime
by cds1416
Summary: The last time that Dana visited Jamie in New York, they had an eventful evening, that nearly a year later, Jamie discovered the consequences of that evening. How will Jamie's relationship with his partner, Eddie, change? What does the rest of his family have to say about this new revelation?


**Chapter One:**

Jamie Reagan was finally done with his tour for the day, and was about to head out for drinks with his partner, Eddie Janko, when he spots his old friend, and frequent companion, Dana, from his days at Harvard, walking down the hallways of the twelfth precinct. Puzzled as to if Dana and he had plans, he met her halfway, "Hey Dana! Did we have plans or?..." he stumbled off in his confusion.

Slowly shaking her head back and forth, focusing her vision on the carrier in her hand, "No," she sheepishly replied, "We didn't, but we need to talk."

While Dana was speaking, Jamie followed her line of sight, "Dana," he started breathlessly, "Is that…?" he faltered. Dana simply nodded her head, the truth finally coming out.

Luckily, or unluckily, Jamie wasn't sure yet, Eddie was still by his side, taking it all in. Eddie quickly spoke up, gently ushered Jamie, Dana, and their daughter, into the nearby interrogation room. "So," Eddie started, "It seems that you guys need to talk. Jamie, I'll see you later?"

Jamie reached out to grab Eddie's wrist, "Will you stay? Please?"

Eddie simply nodded, giving into his request, and stayed where she was.

"Jamie, I don't even know where to start," Dana started.

"How about why you didn't even let me know you were pregnant? Or why you decided to finally let me know that I'm a father? How's that for a place to start?" Jamie interrupted, furry, sadness, and confusion swirling in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Well, uh, Jamie, this is your daughter, Josephine Marie. I named her after your brother, I know that is something that you would have wanted," Dana looked down at her daughter, looking for the courage to continue. "I am so sorry that I never told you that I was pregnant. I wasn't thinking, but um, Jamie? I can't take care of Jo anymore" Dana added sheepishly.

Now Jamie was even more confused. Holding onto Eddie for support, "What do you mean you can't take care of her anymore?" he questioned.

Tears were starting to fall from Dana's eyes, this was harder than she had thought that it would be. "I just can't take care of her anymore Jamie. Please, just take care of her for me. All the paperwork that you need is in the diaper bag. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Dana quickly hurried from both the room and the precinct, trying her best to brush the tears off her cheeks, but more kept falling.

Placing a comforting hand on her partners shoulder, Eddie guided Jamie towards his daughter, who couldn't be more than just a few weeks old. "Jamie, your daughter needs you right now. I know you were thrown into this, but you must get over your shock and be a father. If Josephine doesn't have at least you, then she has no one."

"Thank you, Eddie. I don't know what I would do without you." Eddie bit back the smart response that she would have given to him if it were any other situation.

Picking his daughter up out her car seat for the first time was an emotional moment for the new father. Cradling his daughter in the crook of his arm, his eyes meeting hers, her eyes meeting his, father and daughter had an instant connection. A connection that was filled with an unbreakable bond of love. Jamie looked at his daughter with an adoration that he had never looked at another person with before. He couldn't stop looking her petite body, with her big blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hi there baby girl," Jamie started, stoking his daughters cheek. "I'm your daddy, and I promise that I will always take care of you. I'm sorry that your mommy left you, but we'll be okay. I love you already."

Watching their encounter, Eddie started tearing up. "Jamie," Eddie started, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You and Josephine will never be alone. You'll always have me. Okay? Let's get this angel home."

"I don't have anything she needs at my apartment. I don't have a crib, I don't have diapers, I don't have formula, and I don't have whatever else it is that babies need! What am I going to do Eddie?"

"Call your dad, or even Danny for that matter. They might have some of the furniture necessities that you need to get through the night. We can grab some diapers and formula on the way to your apartment, and go shopping for everything else tomorrow. We'll ask Sarge for the day off before we leave, okay? It'll be fine," Eddie soothed.

Shortly thereafter, Jamie put his daughter in her car seat, following Eddie to Sergeant Renzulli's office to ask for some personal time to figure out how to be a dad. Eddie knocked on his door, opening it slightly so he could see who was needing his attention.

"Janko! Reagan! Come on in. What can I do for the two of ya?" Once they walked in, Sarge saw the baby carrier, with a shocked expression on his face, "or should I say the three of ya? What's going on kids?"

Sitting in the chairs in front of Sarge's desk, Jamie started to explain what was going on. It was hard, considering he was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened not even thirty minutes ago.

"Well," Jamie started, "it turns out that I'm a father. I didn't even know she was pregnant until thirty minutes ago when she left her with me, we did everything right that night so I'm still not sure what happened, but here we are. This is Josephine Marie, after my brother Joe. Her mother, Dana, was an old friend from my Harvard days and whenever she would be in the city we would get together for old-times sake," Jamie took a breath, looking at his mentor and friends face, trying to find some kind of reaction. The reaction of Renzulli's face was one of shock and sympathy.

"Sarge," Eddie decided it was her turn to talk, giving Jamie a much needed break, "We were hoping that you could grant us the day off tomorrow to get things situated with Josephine? And hopefully give Reagan here some personal time to figure this whole parenting thing out?"

Letting out a long sigh, "I feel for ya kid I do. No one deserves to be left out of the loop and then just have a bomb like this dropped on em. I'll tell ya what. You both can have some personal time, just as long as the both of you's are here are ready for duty on Monday."

"Thank you Sarge. We really appreciate it," Jamie responded, getting up from his seat, taking Josephine out of the office.

"You look after them Janko, he's really gonna need you now more than ever," Eddie simply nodded at what Sarge just told her, closely following behind Jamie.


End file.
